The present invention broadly relates to an NBR (Nitrile Butadiene Rubber) composition, and more particularly to an NBR composition having an excellent processabiity for forming or molding various articles, and an excellent anti-fixation property to various kinds of metal.
In this regard, the term "fixation" as used herein means such a phenomenon as a hard-to-remove state when seal rubbers are removed from the place used, after a specific period of time, that is in the case of replacement of parts.